1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding a video which performs intra prediction by selecting an intra prediction mode according to a size of an intra-predicted data unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to an image compression standard, such as moving picture expert group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC), a picture is split into macroblocks for video encoding. After each of the macroblocks is encoded in any of inter prediction and intra prediction encoding modes, an appropriate encoding mode is selected according to a bit rate required for encoding the macroblock and an allowable distortion between the original macroblock and the decoded macroblock. Then the macroblock is encoded in the selected encoding mode.
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a conventional video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.